


Permission to Surrender Art

by LePeru (Nizah)



Series: Surrender Series Art [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Fanart, First Kiss, First Time, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned artwork done for The_Kinky_Pet's story Permission to Surrender. ^__^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission to Surrender Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Kinky_Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kinky_Pet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Permission to Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535089) by [The_Kinky_Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kinky_Pet/pseuds/The_Kinky_Pet). 




End file.
